Break the Silence
by ParanoidButterfly
Summary: This is a short and sweet songfic based on Vicky Leandros's "Break the Silence"... it's kinda crappy and spare of the moment, but yeah.


Well, I'm back. It's another songfic, just because I can! This one's based on "Break the Silence" by Vicky Leandros... download it or buy it... find a way to get it, because it's beautiful. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't write the song, nor do I have permission to post the lyrics. I don't know who wrote them, but they were performed by Vicky Leandros... I don't own Hannibal Lecter or Clarice Starling, either... they belong to the God, Thomas Harris. The line in the letter Starling writes him is from the song "Here With Me" by Michelle Branch. I didn't write that, either, and I don't have permission to reprint it. That was written by Michelle Branch and John Shanks. That will be all.   
  
Break the Silence  
  
Can you hear me cry  
Across the great divide?  
Do you hear me calling?  
  
Clarice Starling had given him so many signals! How blind could he be? Yes, of course, he was a brilliant serial killer and a genius, but... the man didn't know women! Couldn't he tell by that glared look in her eyes? The way her hands shook? She called for him, she screamed for him, but he never came! And now he was gone, and she didn't know how to make him come back...  
  
Or are my tears just falling   
In an ocean of regret?  
The words I left unsaid  
I wish that I had told you  
I wish that I could have the chance again  
  
Ok, so maybe she hadn't made it that obvious. After all, when he had asked her that tender question, she replied "Not in a thousand years" with a proud smirk on her face. How was he to know that she really loved him? How could *she* be so stupid? Why hadn't she just told him?  
  
When I close my eyes  
I can see you there  
Reaching out your hand to me  
I would follow you through every dream  
How I miss you,  
I miss you, I miss you  
  
Every night before she slept, she saw the scene over again.  
  
"Would you ever say to me 'Stop, if you loved me, you'd stop'?"  
  
"Yes..." she would say, a tear rolling down her face.  
  
His reaction would be amazed, his jaw would drop... oh he'd be in shock! How she longed to see that face in a place other than her dreams...   
  
"What are you suggesting, Clarice?" he would ask.  
  
"That I love you," she would reply.  
  
And he would release her from that door and take her with him. They would be happy together, *she* would finally be happy... she'd be by his side through anything. If they got caught, she'd go with him. She was his, and how she longed for him to be her's...  
  
Somehow over mountains  
Somehow over seas  
Love will break the silence  
And bring you back to me  
Love will bring you back to me  
  
He would come back. Wouldn't he? He had to. He always came back. He would. Right? If her love proved real, he would one day be at her side. And her love was real! She'd have him one day. Wouldn't she?  
  
Give me wings to fly  
Across the great divide  
I'm trying to face tomorrow  
  
When he was with her, she could soar! No matter what would happen, she knew that she would be ok. With him at her side, there was no denying what whatever she wanted, she could have. But without him, she had nothing. Nothing more than an empty bed, a silent home, and a broken heart filled with regret and sorrow. Without him, she *was* nothing.  
  
I wish that I could borrow  
Just a glimpse of what will be  
Just to hear you speak  
  
She had to admit it, though; Parts of her feared. He was a killer, after all... but she loved him. She thought she'd loved those sex-driven boys from her high school life, she thought that she had loved Philcher, she even thought that she had loved Jack Crawford at one point in time; but they were nothing like what she felt for him. She knew she shouldn't dwell, it would really only make her more upset in the end, but... in her memories was his voice. His strong and beautiful voice... it was like a song onto her ears... it made her life worth living, it made tomorrow worth moving on to.   
  
These nights are getting longer  
But my love for you is growing stronger  
  
She wanted him, she needed him... sometimes she couldn't remember his voice, or his eyes, or even what he looked like... But every night, the urge to have him became stronger. She loved him, she really, honestly, truthfully did. She was insane, she knew, everyone who knew her knew... but what if they knew that she loved him?   
  
As long as there is hope  
I will send a prayer as far as the words will go  
And I hope that somehow you know  
How I miss you,  
How I miss you,  
I miss you  
  
But she still had faith. Because one day he would be back. She didn't really believe in God, and even if He were really there, why would he bring a killer to her? But, either way, she prayed for him every night. She prayed that he would be back. She prayed that he knew she loved him.   
  
Somehow over mountains  
Somehow over seas  
Love will break the silence  
And bring you back to me  
Somehow there's an answer  
And somehow I believe  
Love will break the silence  
And bring you back to me  
Love will bring you back to me  
Somehow, somehow  
  
There was a way. There had to be a way. Because she really loved him, she really did... and something inside her told her that he would.  
  
Somehow, I'm going to break the silence  
And I miss you  
  
She was going to bring him back. Love was going to bring him back.  
  
Somehow over mountains  
And somehow over seas  
Love will break the silence  
And bring you back to me  
And somehow there's an answer  
And somehow I believe  
Love will break the silence  
And bring you back to me  
Love will bring you back to me  
  
Clarice pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, and wrote the first words that came to her mind,  
  
"A.A. Aaron,  
  
Silence is loud when all you hear is your heart...  
Come back to me and break my silence...  
Please...  
  
-Hannah"  
  
To me  
Love will break the silence  
Love will break the silence  
  
Wee! It's done, there! Fun-ness... kinda. Review? Please? *Melissa* 


End file.
